Haunting
by ShatteredRhapsody
Summary: For all those girls who love making a guy suffer...Hee hee, enjoy! This is my special gift for you! MaleAkito/Saki


AN: Another whim of mine! DON'T HATE ME FOR IT!

Italics: songs

Bold/Italics: thoughts

( ) Me!

Akito was bored. Well, more bored than usual, but who could blame him? **_I mean jeez people, just because the curse is gone, calm the hell down. _**First the rabbit literally went streaking through the main house, yelling at the top of his lungs. **_And waking up to see that? Unpleasant. Perhaps we were better off with the curse?_**

Oh sure, everyone was all woo-hoo for the curse being broken, but him? He just felt like sulking. He wanted Tohru Honda's friend Saki, but what did she do? She went after Shigure. **_Traitors. They're both traitors._**

And it didn't help any that everyone started finding "significant others." And then walking in on one of the maids hitting on Hatori? He violently shuddered for several seconds.

So there he was, in a bar, a bottle of sake in his hand. **_God, I'm pathetic._** He was currently watching some poor fool singing the Barbie Girl song. Damn Karaoke Nights. Hearing this guy sing—miserably off-tune—was enough to shatter his ear drums.

He sighed, what could possibly be worse than being here with a fat drunk who sang like he swallowed bagpipes?

Clearly distracted, it took him a full five minutes to realize he was crying. **_What the..? What am I? Some kind of pansy! Augh!_**

With a half-hearted laugh, he downed the sake in one gulp. While he was brooding at the bar, he failed to notice a beautiful girl walking in. With absolute finesse, she kicked the fat guy off of the small stage and took the microphone. Without even realizing it, Akito didn't know that her gaze was on his pitiful self.

And with a voice that could even make angels jealous with envy, her clear, young voice called to him through a song.

(I didn't write this song…)

_Why is that sad look in your eyes? Why are you crying?_

_Tell me now, tell me now_

_Tell me why you're feeling this way_

Akito glanced up, and scowled at the girl. **_Why do I feel this way? Because my whole freaking family is RETARDED!_**

The girl had noticed the scowl, but chose to ignore it. Locking her eyes on his, she sang on.

_I hate to see you so down, oh baby_

_Is it your heart?_

_Oh, breakin' all in pieces_

_Makin' you cry_

_Makin' you feel blue_

_Is there anything I can do?_

Akito merely grumbled to himself. "Yeah, you could shut up already."

_Why don't you tell me where it hurts now baby_

_And I'll do my best to make it better_

_Yes, I'll do my best to take tears all go away_

_Just tell me where it hurts now tell me_

_And I'll love you with a love so tender_

_Oh, and if you let me stay_

_I'll love all of the hurt away_

**_Oh, wonderful. Now who does this chick think she is? Me? (A/N: Akito is God, remember?)_**

Disgusted, he left the bar. Sadly, the damn song wouldn't get out of his head! And the odd part to it? He was hearing the rest of the song. **_(A/N: oO)_**

_Where are all those tears coming from?_

_Why are they fallin'?_

_Somebody, somebody somebody _

_Left your heart in the cold_

He thought of Hanajima here, and kicked over a trashcan.

_You just need somebody to hold_

_Oh baby_

_Give me a chance to put back all the pieces_

_Take your broken heart_

_Make it just like new_

_There's so many things that I can do_

_**Uh, you can SHUT UP ALREADY! I mean seriously, WTF LADY!**_

When he got back home, he slammed the door to his room. Curiously enough, the song both pissed him off, and soothed him. His eyes were drooping as the chorus poured through his mind.

_Why don't you tell me where it hurts now baby_

_And I'll do my best to make it better_

_Yes, I'll do my best to take tears all go away_

_Just tell me where it hurts now tell me_

_And I'll love you with a love so tender_

_Oh, and if you let me stay_

_I'll love all of the hurt away_

_Is it your heart?_

_Oh, breakin' all in pieces_

_Makin' you cry_

_Makin' you feel blue_

_Is there anything I can do?_

As tired as he was, he made the mistake of wondering who she was. **_She reminded me of…of…_**

A horrid shiver raced down his spine. The girl. She had violet eyes. Eyes like Saki.

He groaned. Now the damn woman was going to haunt him all night.

**A/N: Ah, you gotta love making a guy suffer… review! And plz, no flamers! ( Those hurt my feelings…**


End file.
